Happy Birthday to Me
by bloodytwistedangel
Summary: [COMPLETE] Fai’s birthday is coming up and Kurogane doesn’t know what to do. Kurogane decides to go with his gut but that isn’t always the easiest… Lemon. KuroFai.
1. A Little Piece of Cake

**A Little Piece of Cake**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or anything relating to it - the characters, storyline, twists, turns, pairings, universe, or Kurogane and Fai.

Intro: Wow. Fifth fic already? Wow. I've written a wide variety of fics now, so this one is just for fun! It was written a la Drama CD-style so please give me feedback so I now how I did! (is swallowed by a whirl) By this I mean that there won't be a lot of action/description paragraphs and the fic will carry along through dialogue. It's pure mind candy, so the better the imagination, the better this will be! Enjoy!

StoryRating: Shounen-Ai, MxM, Suggestive Themes, Sexual Themes, Lemon, Language

Pairing: Fai x Kurogane – Tsubasa RESRVoir CHRoNiCLE

A/N: I've wanted to do this for a while. Not exactly Kurogane POV, but I think ya'll find it just as enjoyable.

* * *

"Ku-Ro-Pii!" The tall mage jumped on Kurogane and spread his arms into a tight hug. "My birthday is tomorrow! Isn't it excit-ing?" 

"What? You have a birthday?"

"Of course I do! Who doesn't Kuro-Mou? Oh well. I can't **wait** until tomorrow!"

"Hey you! Don't just twirl out of this room like that! HEY!"

"Umm… Kurogane-San?"

"Eh? Ah it's you. What's up, Sakura?"

"Well, Syaoran-Kun and I were going to go out to figure out what we were going to do tomorrow for Fai-San's birthday. We're also going to get him a present. Do you want us to get something for you to give Fai-San while we are out?"

"Hell no. That stupid mage ain't getting **nothing** from me. Feh!"

"A-Ah. I'm sorry to have bothered you then."

"Don't bow humbly like that. It's fine. Are you sure it's okay just to give up a day of searching for your feathers like this, though?"

"It's fine! I think it will be nice to relax and see Fai-San happy for a change!"

"Okay. Whatever. Get out of here you."

"Yes. So sorry to have disturbed you."

"Hey one last thing before you two go."

"Yes?"

"Where's the manjuu bun?"

"Mokona was with Fai-San last I saw."

"Come on, Sakura-Hime!"

"Coming! Good-bye Kurogane-San."

"Feh. Your birthday, huh?"

**-O-**

"Ah! So you want Mokona to find out what Fai wants for his birthday for you? Mokona can do that!"

"Shut up! You're too loud. Fai'll hear you… or something…"

"Kuro-Chan looks red! Are you blushing?"

"Aggghhhh! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Kurogane looks very red now!"

"He's like a tomato!"

"Leave me alone! And you go away!"

"Don't point at me like that, Kuro-Pin! If you want me to leave, I'll leave. I'll just go into that corner over there and cry."

"Cry for all I care!"

"That's mean, Kurogane!"

"Shut up, White thing!"

"Mokona-Madoki is not a white thing!"

"Ah! That's right Kuro-Gan! Mokona is Mokona. Not a white thing!"

"I thought you were crying! Hey! Don't hug the manjuu bun like that!"

"Kurogane's jealous of Mokona!"

"I'm not jealous of you, stupid **WHITE** thing!"

"Oh yes, Fai?"

"What is it, Mokona?"

"Kurogane wants to know what you want for your birthday?"

"Aggggghhhhh! NOOOOOOO! Stupid **WHITE** thing! I'll kill you!"

"Why do you look surprised, Fai?"

"E-Eh? No reason! Ah ha ha!"

"That is not a normal laugh under ANY circumstances, Fai."

"Fai's kinda pink! Yay! Kurogane is red and Fai is pink!"

"That's not it! Well, let's see here… I want candy, and-"

"I'm leaving! I wasn't gonna get you anything anyway!"

"Ah…"

"You okay, Fai?"

"I'm fine! See? I'm happy! Well then Mokona, what do you want to play?"

**-O-**

"Well then… Something the mage would like… He said Candy, but then even **_I_** could've known he's say something like that…

"Hrmm…. It has to be something not even the kids would get. Or do.

"Or _do_! Oh my God! What am I thinking! No! I am NOT thinking about---

"Gaahhh! You perverted ninja! No! No! No! You shouldn't have thoughts like this! Much less of a _man_ of all beings!

"…It sounds like I'm professing my love or something…

"NOOOO! I'm not! I don't care! See? Bwa ha ha!

"…THIS ISN'T WORKING!"

**-O-**

"Ah-choo!"

"You okay, Fai?"

"Eh heh heh. I'm just fine! It's just I think _someone_ was talking about me! Heh heh!"

**-O-**

"Okay! The thing Fai would love most – as decided by me – is a home-made pastry, or cake, or something. Dessert! So here, I, the great ninja Kurogane will cook a cake with the necessary ingredients, utensils, and cook-book!

"So let's see here… Page 7 of 'The Cookbook for New Housewives' is a 'flan.'

"…

"What the Hell is a flan!"

**-O-**

"Flan? I **love** flan! It's a custard made of eggs, sugar and milk! It's so sweet and tasty!"

"So you like it?"

"I **love** it!"

"Alright then, thanks!"

"Huh?"

"Kurogane sure is fast huh, Fai? He must have some hard determination!"

"That's true, Mokona. I'm sure he does."

**-O-**

"All right! Fai likes flan! Flan it is! So it says to do this and this… and… Hey! Cooking's easy!"

**-O- A LONG Time Later… -O-**

"…

"It looks **nothing** like the picture…

"Fine then! I will defeat you just like I did the army of the Gokumin Lord at Kyoto!"

And thus, the ninja cooked and cooked until he thought he had the recipe right which lead to…

**-O- The Next Day –O-**

"Thank you so much, Sakura, Syaoran! This is a great present!"

"Mokona already gave you your present, so Kurogane's present is next! "

"…Yeah yeah."

"Kurogane-San? Why are you going to the kitchen?"

"Tsk! To get the stupid present."

"I'm not sure what Kurogane-San got Fai for his birthday. He didn't tell me last night."

"I'm sure he wanted to keep it secret, Sakura-Hime."

"Not even Mokona knows! This is exciting! Isn't it Fai?"

"Yes! I hope he got me something sweet!"

"You seem really giddy, Fai. Don't you agree with me Sakura-Hime?"

"Very much so! You're even turning a little pink!"

"Eh heh heh! Really? You think so? Well, I just hope he got me something good!"

"Is that the _only_ reason, Fai?"

"Really! All of you! Don't worry! I'm fine!"

"Hey, I'm back. Here… Here you go."

What lay on the table was the most delicate box. "You can't shake it, so just pull the string to open the box." Fai carefully pulled the blue ribbon and the box unfolded itself. When opened, a small custard lay on top with a small, mint decoration. It was the perfect size and perfectly decorated.

"Ah! What is that, Kurogane-San?"

"It's flan, Syaoran."

"Flan? What's that?"

"Fai and I had it the other day, it's a really sweet custard! It's very good!"

"Really. Never knew."

"I see you eyeing my flan, Syaoran, but unfortunately, Kuro-Chu got this for me so it is my duty to eat it alone!"

"You look too happy saying that, Fai-San."

"Erm… I made that myself."

"…You know what, I'll take Sakura-Hime out for some flan right now!"

"Oh my… I'm too young to die!"

"**DON'T SAY THAT**!"

"You're no fun, Kuro-Tan. Ah well. Here's some Money, Syaoran-Kun. The flan stand is _all_ the way on the other side of town, okay?"

"Got it."

"Oh, and take Mokona with you?"

"Uh… sure."

"Yay! Mokona is going to eat some flan! Bye-Bye, Fai!"

"Bye-bye!"

"Huh? You're just going to throw it away? Is that why you got rid of everyone?"

"No! I didn't want to share! That's why I got rid of them!"

"E-Wh…What?"

"You're so red that's cute." Fai took a bite of the perfectly made custard and put it softly into his delicate mouth. After the first bite, he sat down on Kurogane's lap and continued to eat the dessert. "Did you even taste the dessert?"

"N-no… I took too long making it and messed up about half the ones I made while decorating… them."

"Mmm." Fai put a small piece on his fork and put it in his mouth. He then kissed Kurogane and shoved the flan into the other man's mouth. "You taste it now?" Fai smiled.

"A-Ah! Oh my… God…"

"You don't look so good, Kuro-Ru. Maybe you should sleep."

"N-no… that's not it. I mean…"

"You want another bite?"

"…"

"You're blushing." Gently, Fai laid another kiss on Kurogane's lips. "That's my thanks. Thank you so much for this birthday gift, Kuro-Kin. I think this is the best birthday I've ever had!"

"I'm glad you're so… happy."

"Yes, but I'm thinking of something that would make me happier. That is… if you're up for it."

* * *

Afterthoughts: A quick fic to write. I don't like it. Flame me all you like. (digs hole and dies in the ditch) 


	2. With a Cherry on Top

**With a Cherry on Top**

Intro: Fifteenth Fic! Wow! Sixteenth fic will be that KuroFai multi-chapter I've been promising. Fifteen needed to be special, so here is lemon a-la-me style. (evil grin) If it sucks, don't blame me. This is not my area of expertise. Also, I switched from drama-CD-style to regular. It was needed.

A/N: My first lemon fic. For all the good little boys and girls. (laughs evily)

* * *

"Wh-what? Something better? Like what?" Kurogane flushed up. He knew what Fai meant, but it was so sudden. Why now? Of all the other times, why now? Why Kurogane? He had done nothing to Fai although he did in his own sense care for the mage for inexplicable reasons.

"Mmm... A little bit of this… A little bit of that…" placing the flan aside, Fai wiped his face clean. Crawling on the couch, he seductively made his way on top of Kurogane. Kurogane, trying his best to crawl away from Fai, ended on falling over the couch which was when the other man leaped after him.

Falling on top of the taller man, Fai just smiled. He was happy and it was very much seen across his face. His once empty smile was filled with lust and amusement. He pushed his erection slightly into Kurogane's thigh as he moved his head past Kurogane's so that their necks were side by side. Fai could whisper into Kurogane's ear so tenderly.

"You know what I mean, right Kuro-Pii?" Fai seductively whispered into Kurogane's ear. The ninja shivered at these words. Half of the reasoning was of sheer fear, anxiety, and Fai's darker side, but the other half was excitement and lust. "You want me, Kuro-Pipi. I make your heart flutter, I make your stomach flip, and I turn you on."

Kurogane shivered again. This time, however, it was due to Fai licking his ear and tugging it here and there with his mouth. He felt like a puppet. Unable to speak a word, make an objection or even scream. Stranded with Fai as his puppet master. "You know you want to…" Fai started to unbutton Kurogane's pants.

"I… I don't want this," Kurogane finally choked out. "None of it. Get off." Fai laughed. As the ninja said this, he moved himself to make it easier for Fai to accommodate his yearnings. The blonde man finally got what he wanted, teasing Kurogane with his bare hands. He moaned.

This was unlike anything he had ever wanted, ever done. It was sensational and teasing. This wasn't even the real thing yet the emotion that he got was just so convincing. Fai pulled Kurogane up, still holding him into place and somehow managed to get the two into the bedroom.

Quickly taking away his hand, Fai pushed Kurogane into the bed with a thud. The dark haired man's erection hurt from the touching and the pace of the missing strokes. He had never seen this side of Fai before. Fai was forceful, calm, and completely invulnerable. Slowly Fai stretched himself over Kurogane, long enough for the other to be honest with his wants but short enough for him to keep back his lust.

Fai started kissing Kurogane and led the ninja in the direction of where the two left off. Slowly taking off all the garments, he gave just enough time for his lover to get the hold of things before moving on to something completely different. It was exciting yet frustrating at the same time, but that only made things all the more enticing.

Pausing for a moment, Fai started to bite Kurogane's ear again. "Kuro-Chi has no idea what to _do_…" Fai licked the inside of the other's ear. "Poor Kuro-Chan… Oh well. I'll make this clear as possible for hard-headed you. I am going to shien est verst."

"…Eh?" Fai was silent for a while. This wasn't good. He needed to talk if he ever wished to get things straight and going. But, on the other hand, things could just get even more fun…

"Arin Erkst shintz. Aritso Gagnire, Kuro-Gan. Mokona dashit necromenshazen." Rubbing himself all over Kurogane and licking him as he went, Fai made himself into a waving motion. As if from nowhere, he pressed himself hard onto Kurogane, as the other man released a scream with widened eyes. Fai smiled. He continued to press himself harder, working himself slowly. He placed his fingers on the tops of his palms and pressed that onto Kurogane's chest so hard he began to choke.

Fai, giving time for Kurogane to breathe between the screams and gasping, pushed him onto his stomach and opened his legs slightly. Fai couldn't wait for the explosion awaiting him. However, Kurogane realized what Fai was doing so he pinned the smaller man down.

"I'm no bitch, you got that, bastard?" Fai couldn't understand a word he was saying, but the smile widened as if he could hear each and every word. Fai pulled Kurogane in, as he knew the other wouldn't be expecting that and opened his legs and then pulled even harder, pushing his erection into the other's stomach. Biting his neck without any holding back, Kurogane stopped breathing momentarily. Fai rolled him back onto his stomach and laid on top of him hard enough to keep the other gasping for air, but not enough to suffocate the other.

Grabbing his head with one hand and placing the other on his back, Fai pulled Kurogane's head side to his mouth. "Hachizu Vertsit Conwereu. Icchimen shtoffel, Kuro-Bon?" Silently, Fai got off Kurogane and found something he was looking for in the droor.

He returned to the bed and showed Kurogane what he found. "DRY!" Fai said. Pointing down at the tube. It was a tube and Kurogane didn't even want to know what he wanted to do with that. "Dry!" Fai said again, pushing Kurogane back onto all fours. He lubed himself and then took the cream and lathered Kurogane down.

"NOOO! That's not it you stupid bastard! I'M NOT THE BITCH!" Jumping all over the place, Kurogane got off the bed and proceeded to run away from the blonde. Fai followed, passion burning in his eyes until he pinned Kurogane up the wall. Fai smiled again. He wouldn't have pushed himself onto Kurogane, but he had other motives.

Pushing him down onto the floor on all-fours once more, Fai positioned himself on top of Kurogane. Kurogane tried to escape, but that only excited Fai even more. He pushed hard onto the other until Kurogane finally gave in…

**-O-**

"…God …Damnit. Oh…" Kurogane woke up. He was half-way on the bed. That is, his bed was falling off the side and his legs and genital area was toward the top. He got up and examined the room. It was a mess from the fight last night. Kurogane had indeed lost, but he couldn't complain about the outcome.

Looking at Fai, the mage silently slept. Content with his hand on his pillow, he looked like a porcelain doll. "Fai, get up. You God damn fool." Fai opened one eye sharply, as if he wasn't even asleep to begin with and glared at Kurogane. "Ahh…" Kurogane rubbed his aching side.

"Mmm… Looks like Kuro-Min is up," Fai remarked through a bright smile. "That's good. Let's play some more." Fai positioned himself under Kurogane this time. "I'll go under this time."

"No! I want to hit you for last night!" Kurogane yelled.

"Hit me? Oh. All right then." Fai flipped side and wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck. "Hurt me, Kuro-Kon."

"Agghhhh! No! You moron!" Kurogane started to fumble with Fai. Fai was like jelly within his arms. He laughed. Kurogane, the frustration building up like a snowball, finally pinned down Fai. "Now listen here, you!"

Too late. Fai kissed Kurogane softly on the lips, leaving Kurogane speechless and vulnerable. Fai slid out from underneath him and started to dress himself. Kurogane stared at him and finally chocked some words out. "Wha-What was that for?"

Looking at Kurogane as Fai slid his night-pants on he smiled. "That was your 'good morning' kiss." Fai made his way over to Kurogane and kissed him again. "And that's your 'you-better-get-dressed-kiss!'" Fai smiled and pulled his silk night-shirt over his head. Fai was completely unfazed and looked as if he woke up from a good-night's rest.

Before leaving the room, he stopped by the door and turned back. "I have to make breakfast now. But thanks for last night. It was great! Thanks for the best birthday ever, Kuro-Wan!"

And he left the room. Kurogane left to stare at the door for his invincible boyfriend to return.

"I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

Afterthoughts: I had to _educate_ myself. I'm only 13. (dies) I think I did okay. You only get better with each fic, right? Oki Doki. I had no idea what to write after Fai left the room. I wanted him to leave the room, so that's what I did. I think it's kinda Kurogane-ish, yes? Oh well. Please review! 


End file.
